Annie Rand
|Name = Annie Rand |Age = 60's, appears younger |Birth = 1960's |Profession = Unknown |ReasonTrip = Unknown |IslandReason = ...Part of the DHARMA Initiative (LOST) ...Crashed on the Island (TNG) |Link = Mats - co-conspirator Ben Linus - childhood friend }} Annie Rand was Ben's childhood friend on the Island, who had not been seen since her first appearance in "The Man Behind the Curtain". After an unexplainable absence, she was reintroduced into the show in the spin-off, LOST: The Next Generation. She is played by Amber Hodgkiss and originally Madeline Carroll, who played her in the main show. On the Island Childhood Soon after Ben's arrival on the Island in 1973, he was greeted by Annie at the processing center. Annie introduced herself and gave Ben an Apollo Bar telling him that they could have "as many as they want." Their meeting was cut short, however, as a disappointed Roger stormed out with Ben. Annie was also in Ben's class, which was taught by Olivia. One day, after an experiment with a miniature volcano, the barracks were attacked by the Hostiles. Olivia told Annie to lock the door, after which Annie guided Ben to safety by bringing him to the perimeter of the classroom. Annie attempted to comfort Ben by telling him that it was "just the Hostiles." Unlike Roger, Annie remembered Ben's birthday, and presented him with a pair of carved wooden dolls, designed to represent herself and Ben. She gave the girl to Ben and kept the boy, telling Ben that because they each had the other's doll, they would never have to be apart from each other. The doll was a significant gift for Ben, and he kept it with him throughout his adult life. Four years later, she appears to no longer be a resident of the Island. If she was still on the Island in 1977, she probably was evacuated with all the other children except Ben. ("The Man Behind the Curtain") After leaving the Island Past It is unknown when Annie left the Island and much of the stuff that happened to her afterwards is unknown, but we do know that she met Mats at some point and it can be assumed she began testing the other survivors off the Island to see if she can add their names to the papyrus inscription. Not much is known about what the tests really are, but it seems from Dominic's test it may be a test of redeeming one's self for past sins or 'letting go'. On the ''La Mer'' Onboard the La Mer, Annie and Mats watched Dominic from the bar and it seems that Annie took his bag from his room. She grabs a bottle of MacCutcheon whisky and places it in Dominic's bag as part of his test. She tells Mats to go back to the cabin and that she will meet him there later. She does so, and the two discuss the book "Encounter at Far Point". She asked how the author of the book was, someone whom Annie and Mats have a mutual frienship with. Annie noted that Mats was finishing the last chapters for their friend, before explaining a papyrus hidden inside the book. Realizing that the Cruise Ship was about to hit land, she warned Mats to brace himself. Back on the Island Season 1 (Days 1 - ?) After the intial crash of the Cruiser, Annie reclused herself from the others, opting to sit on a rock by the edge of the cove. When Ned, Marcus and Harker went into Jacob's Cave to rescue more survivors, the rope ladders broke. Annie lowered a second rope down mysteriously and walked away. Ned later introduced himself and thanked her for saving them, even if the others had not noticed her deed. The introduction was awkward, as Annie did not talk back. Finally, out of the blue, she suggested they go to the beach. Later on, Ned introduced Annie to the group. She explained that she was a "wilderness expert" and could help lead the group to the beach. That next morning they left for the beach and arrived later that day. That same day, Annie prepared a scout for food. Dominic, feeling rejected by Zhen who wouldn't allow him to pass around cans of food he found in the water, asked to join her. She reluctantly agreed to let him go along, even with Mats' rude comments. As Dominic prepared to go, Annie gave him his bag, saying she found it in the wreckage. Dominic thanked her. During the trek, Annie and Dominic stumbled upon a stream and stopped to refill their water bottles. As Dominic reached into his bag, he pulled out the MacCutcheon whisky bottle that Annie planted in there on the cruise. He claims he doesn't remember having this whisky, while Annie tells him that his breath reeks of alcohol and that he probably doesn't remember. Dominic then tells Annie he used to be an alcoholic and then he recovered, but says he fell off the bandwagon after his girlfriend left him. He says that she was his 'twelfth step' to recovery, in reference to the Twelve Steps alcoholism recovery program, and that he wants to try and recover again. Annie tells him the Island could be his new twelfth step, and Dominic just looks at it for a bit. Upon returning to the beach, Annie sees Dominic dumping the bottle of whisky into the ocean and leaving the bottle in the sand. She then brings Mats away from the group campfire and tells him that once they find the Papyrus, that they can add a 'D' to it, saying that Dominic 'passed the test'. Later on, Annie was brought back to the camp by Dom and Leigh. Harker held strong accusational feelings towards her for taking Katy, but Dom tried to defend her after what she did for him a few days earleir. She was tied to a tree, but Vincent arrived with a note from Walt. Annie was set free by Walt and left the campsite for good. It was later explained by Mats that Annie was diagonosed a socipath and was convicted of murder on multiple accounts, but that Mats took the blame and managed to take the diagnosis as well, though its unclear as to how. Annie later returned to rescue Mats, killing a secondary survivor named Matthew Fields in the process. In her absense, Annie learned of Harker's plan to fix the Lighthouse and had gathered dynamite to destroy it - preventing it from being used. Mats seemed troubled by Annie's agressive tactics, but joined her nonetheless. Annie and Mats discussed her plan on the way to the lighthouse, and Annie explained she couldn't let them leave the Island. Mats asked about putting Summer and Zhen in danger, but Annie says they didn't pass their tests so she doesn't care about them. Mats says they're supposed to be testing them again and Annie makes a deal with him -- she'll give him twenty minutes to try and talk Jonathan to leave the lighthouse with his people. If it doesn't work, she's gonna blow it up with them all on the beach. They arrive at the lighthouse and Mats shows up and warns them that Annie is coming to the beach to blow up the lighthouse. Jonathan tells Summer to take the group away while he remains at the beach to try and talk to Annie. Summer returns and stabs Annie in the leg with one of the speaars Zhen made the day prior, causing her to fall. She turns around and stabs Summer with a knife, angering Jonathan. Annie holds Summer hostage, telling Jonathan she'll kill Summer unless he lets her blow up the lighthouse. He lets Annie inside, leaving Summer outside the lighthouse with Mats, and fights with Annie. Annie detonates the dynamite, and despite Jonathan's efforts to stop her, the lighthouse blows up - with Jonathan and Annie still inside. Trivia * Annie was the first character from the original series to appear in LOST: The Next Generation. * Annie is a variant of Ann and Hannah, which are of Hebrew origin, meaning "favored grace". Hannah was the mother of the prophet Samuel. After her marriage Hannah initially seemed to be barren. Later, she asked God to bless her with a child, and her prayer was answered. * On the DVD commentary track for "The Man Behind the Curtain" Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse describe Annie and Alexandra as the two most significant women in Ben's life. Annie is described as a character that is going to play a "huge part" in upcoming storylines: "Annie is going to prove to be very significant in Ben's life," and that even the island's volcano will be "slightly less important than Annie, but still seismic." **However, on the Official Lost Podcast March 11, 2010 podcast, they said Annie is not central to the show in a literal sense, but she instead was a major part of Ben's life and maturation process (e.g. Juliet being a proxy for her). **In the same podcast, they also suggested that Annie and her family may have left the Island two years later in 1975 (her appearance being in 1973). **Annie never appeared on the show again, and if she was even mentioned, it was very veiled. She was reintroduced in LOST: The Next Generation. * "Annie" was the first shown alias of Kate, who used it to try to fool Ray Mullen in "Tabula Rasa".In the same episode, Kate's middle name was revealed to be Anne. Kate's full name is Katherine Anne Austen. * Madeline Carroll also appeared in an Allstate commercial that was played during the broadcast of "Sundown" on March 2, 2010. * Annie's surname "Rand" , revealed in LOST: The Next Generation, is taken from Ayn Rand a Russian-American philosopher, novellist, playwright and screenwriter. Category:Main Characters Category:Mats' flashback characters